


Vintage_Trap_67

by lightbringer666



Series: Vintage_Trap_67 [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And he's hot as hell, But 17-18, Camboy Michael, Horny Jeremy, Horny Michael, Horny Teenagers, Jeremy is a horny bastard, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is a Soft Boy, NSFW, Porn, The ages are not specified, Underage - Freeform, cam sex, chubby Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Jeremy is masturbating on a Saturday night, when he gets a pop up that looks really... useful to his situation.He gets a surprise that he doesn't quite dislike.





	Vintage_Trap_67

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I need to re evaluate my everything. But enjoy this straight up porn.

It was only 7, but Jeremy was alone. 

He had texted his friend, Michael, but he had to work. (When did Michael get a job? Since when did he actually do _anything_ without Jeremy?)

So, here he was, on his laptop, his hand already snaking into his pajama pants. 

He'll just spend his time doing what he loves. Jerking off.

He started on the first site in his search box, deciding to branch from there, whatever he found himself in the mood for. 

Jeremy watched three videos, bored and not really paying attention as he absently stroked himself. He tried to get to some gay stuff, as he seemed to not be in the mood for straight porn. (the struggles of having a crush on a guy)

He was about to click a video when a pop up ad blocked his screen. It was for a cam website, and despite his knowledge about clicking on pop ups he spotted on a porn site, and his better judgement, the photo entranced him. It was just a guy in panties. 

Bright pink lace panties, to be exact. With matching stockings you could barely see in the circular icon. The panties barely covered an erection and you couldn't help but look up at his soft stomach, dark and decorated with stretch marks. You could follow those marks down to his beautiful thighs. A bit of a tan line is visible, but somehow it's more enticing. Jeremy was immediately taken with this photo.

_Vintage_Trap_67 is Currently Live_

Jeremy quickly signed up to the cam site, signing up for a free trial and joining the live stream under  _Anon_J_. 

And damn, was he greeted with a beautiful sight.

Those same thighs, but spread open in the most captivating way, a pair of almost transparent black panties exposing a hole that's spread open by a pink toy. An electrifying moan heading directly from the camboy's lips to Jeremy's erection. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He seemed to be familiar, but Jeremy didn't have enough blood going to his upper head to really focus as he saw the toy begin to vibrate, and the moans grew. Something else grew too. 

He watched the boy with such intense interest. He felt a little bit creepy, but it wasn't the first time he had watched a stranger get themself off and it wouldn't be the last. 

The Camboy whined, falling forward a little bit as he came. Jeremy followed soon after, the sound just about making him fully hard again. His penis jumped to life when tan hands moved to remove the toy from their owner's ass. 

The hands slid the panties down those glorious thighs one more time, giving the camera a nice view of his loose, satisfied looking hole, and move down to grope the dick that steadily grew to half hardness. The hands stroked it to full hardness and the camboy moved. Vintage_Trap_67 straightened himself, moving until he was positioned to sitting in front of the audience, the camera trained on his groin. 

Jeremy whined as the camboy mewled. The pale voyeur trying to match his strokes to the ones on the screen. 

This time, they finished at the same time. 

The camera was moving now, and the camboy was holding it up in a 'selfie' position. You couldn't see any sign of what he had just done, other than how fucked out Michael looked.

.

.

.

_**MICHAEL?!** _

Jeremy almost slammed his laptop shut. 

He had literally just spent the last half hour jerking off to his best friend.

It wasn't as though he'd never done it before, but never this directly. Only to his voice as he babbled about Bob Marley or his new video game. 

But he had just witnessed something he'd never thought he'd ever get to see with his own two eyes.

And he didn't even know it.

And it was fucking  _amazing_.

Michael smiled at the screen, asking for donations from his fans. And Jeremy liked to think it was the guilt that made him do it, but the guilt didn't also make him sign up to the site and turn on his email notifications.

And he was only following one person.

**_Vintage_Trap_67_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos, I live for validation lmao


End file.
